


all's fair in love and turf wars

by daredoll



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: ( also jay but like ........have you seen harry ), F/M, don't try and tell me that harry & evie aren't the two thirstiest kids on the isle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daredoll/pseuds/daredoll
Summary: as mal faces off with her childhood rival, evie has her own agenda to pursue by the docks.





	all's fair in love and turf wars

“Ok, I know we’re all the kids of villains and everything,” Carlos starts as he, Jay, and Evie can only stare after Harry Hook’s retreating back. “But seriously, what the fuck is up with that guy.” Red lips only quirk in response as a fair mind whirs.

 

“It’s not going to work,” she hums, flipping a stray azure curl behind her shoulder and following its path with a knowing wink. The effect, she thinks, is as satisfying as it is suave, and it’s sealed by the look on a certain pirate’s startled face when she turns. He’s close, too close, but that’s how he’s always liked to play it. Harry Hook, though isn’t thrown off as quickly as her Auradon princes. 

“What’s not going tae work, princess?” His smirk would be infuriating if it weren’t so entrancing, or perhaps if she wasn’t expecting it. It’s like the closeness of him, the smell of salt and ocean air; it’s all just a distraction. Evie’s always  _ loved _ distractions.

“This.” She steps even closer to him, barely a hand’s-breadth apart and traces her finger up his chest. “Ignoring personal space is my specialty, Hook.” She draws out “specialty” just as he had, and his lined-eyes narrow imperceptibly. Up close they really are just like a looking glass, haunting in their clarity. She wonders how many have gotten lost in them, and wonders how long she can play in their reflection before becoming one of them. ( She’s always been a sucker for boys she couldn’t have. Who’d have thought that today it would be an Isle boy she couldn’t have? ) The pirate huffs out a chuckle finally. 

“What does that have tae do with how well it’ll work,” he quips, raising his hook to toy with another of her curls. With a roll of her eyes she lets out a ripple of cold laughter.

“Oh, don’t go getting predictable now, Harry.” Cocking her head to assess that sinister smirk of his, a saucy smile toys at her lips like the sheen on a candy apple. Of course he’d think it’d be just that simple. “Besides, I’m not your type.” He snickers, though she can see just a flicker of confusion race across those blue-grey eyes. The Evil Queen had taught her daughter to fight with words rather than fists or swords. There’s a fine line between seduction and manipulation, and she’s missed toeing it.

“Type? Me?” Harry bats his eyes innocently, drawing his hook from her hair to tip up her chin. He really is just as handsome up close as she’s always imagined. “Ye’re the only one with a type, lass. A pirate’s a far cry from a prince.”  **_Hook. Line. Sinker._ **

Yes, a pirate was far from a prince, but this one was going to fall just like one. 

“ _ Oh, no _ . See, you’re just my type.” She steps forward the last few inches before their chests are a hair away from touching, and trails her fingers down to his hips, just brushing along his belt. For once, he’s quiet, and she relishes in the way his lips part ever so subtly. The look on his face is one she’s always wanted to see there, because for one moment she knows all he can see is her. “Sinfully handsome,” she describes him, lowering her voice to all but a whisper and pressing up onto the tips of her toes. “And,” her lips are equal to his now, “completely,” she can feel his breath on her skin, hot and so enticing. ( Would his lips taste like the sea? ) “uninterested in me.” Harry’s eyes are lidded, and oh, is she tempted. She’s wanted to kiss him since she first saw him, wanted him to  _ want _ to kiss her most of all ( beauty recognizes beauty, after all, and she has always despised being ignored. ), but--- 

This little tryst isn’t about her. In one motion she slips her fingers past his belt and into the pocket Mal had mentioned he’d tucked Dizzie’s money in after nicking it. Her step away is just as quick, and her other hand goes up to grab his hook from its place at her chin. The currency flitting between two of her fingers, crimson lips quirk into a spoiled grin as she watches him fumble to catch up. 

“Stay away from my friends, Hook. I’m sure you can find someone your own size to play with.” He’s about to rip his hook away, she can feel it, about to say something manic and mean and entirely him ( also maybe attempt to stab her with his hook, but she’s being optimistic ). But, before she makes her escape, a little sadomasochism kicks in, and she presses a lingering kiss to the cold metal before releasing it, making sure his eyes remain locked with hers as she does.

 

She’s a mess of out of breath giggles and flaming cheeks when she makes it back to the apartment, waving off Mal as she tries to teach herself how to breathe again. He could have caught her probably, ( she’s fast but not that fast ) but the princess would much rather imagine that he let her go. At least finally she knows she’s caught his attention, as the shuddering breath she’d watched him take before flitting away had proved.

**Author's Note:**

> ok the timeline of this doesn't EXACTLY work but you know this wasn't the first time harry shook down the curl up & dye. anyway i haven't posted in a hot sec so please enjoy a little snippet from a series i was considering writing before i got overwhelmed with a million other wips.
> 
> love y'all, comment & kudos please, and feel free to hit me up on my sideblog auradcne on tumblr if you have any prompts for me !


End file.
